Hibari's Fear
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: A Halloween fic. Hibari was afraid of something and Tsunayoshi helps him to overcome... how? And what's this? Is Hibari in love? R&R Please! A little shonnen-ai.


**Leporiphobia**

Summary: Halloween was approaching and Namimori Middle School was hosting a Halloween dress up event on Professor Boreen's (Reborn in disguise) suggestion. Tsuna dresses up as something which happens to be Hibari's worst fear. How will Tsuna help him to overcome this fear and convince him that it is not at all scary?

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Hibari's POV_

Crowding… crowding… more crowding! I HATE CROWDS! However, as much as I would love to bite all these people here to death, I simply cannot as it was allowed by that herbivore of a principal.

_Flashback_

"Principal, I suggest a Halloween theme to strengthen the bond between students in the school. After all the winter school holidays are coming soon and this will be a great memory of school that these students will take home with them," professor Boreen had said.

_Flashback ends_

I am patrolling the overly crowded school catching anyone breaking the rules of the school. I already caught twelve girls with skirts too short and had them bitten to death together with five boys who had outrageously colored hair. Still, it did nothing to smother the raising irritation from within me. Halloween is the worst event ever. What could possibly be worse than mass crowding?

Almost immediately, I regretted what I thought. Halloween crowding was not as bad compared to my worst fear. I saw Tsunayoshi dressed in my worst fear walking towards me.

As he got nearer, my face got paler and I started to shake a little. Tsunayoshi that idiot just could not stop caring for others. He walked towards me and I took a step back.

"Hibari-san," the annoying voice spoke. "What's wrong? You look sick."

Mustering all the courage I had to put on a strong front I growled and gave him my deadliest glare, "Get lost, herbivore!" before walking away.

Halfway to the rooftop, I broke into a run as I could not control my fear any longer. The moment I reached the roof top my legs gave way and my body shook beyond my control.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Tsuna's POV_

Eh? I thought Hibari-san looked really pale and sick. He was also shivering although not very visibly. His glare might have looked scarier than normal but then I sensed that something was wrong. I wonder what was wrong. Perhaps… perhaps he got bitten by Shamal's trident mosquitos! If that is so then I must go to Hibari now, he might die without any antidote and I don't know what he has gotten.

I ran to the roof top where I knew Hibari-san would be.

The moment I burst through the door I saw something I would never dare imagine. Tears were streaming down Hibari-san's face.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Hibari's POV_

I was startled by the sound of the door suddenly slamming open. I spun around to see the intruder like a weak prey being cornered by the predator.

My predator was none other than Tsunayoshi dressed in my worst fear.

He approached me and my pupils visibly dilated with fear.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Tsuna's POV_

I saw how Hibari-san visibly shrank with fear. "Hibari-san…"

I observed how he visibly flinched when I spoke. Something was definitely wrong with him. I wonder what it was.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Hibari's POV_

_Flashback_

"Usagi usagi

Nani mite haneru

Juugoya o-tsiki-sama

Mite haneru…"

_Flashback Ends_

I hated rabbits. I hated their innocent eyes and fluffy fur. I hated how cunning they could be. I absolutely hated the way their noses twitch and how they hop like there is no danger in the world. They will pretend to nibble from your hand then turn and bite you with those scary brown eyes of theirs with teeth… The scar from the bite still lingers faintly on my left hand.

"Kamikorosu," I growled at the oversized Tsunayoshi rabbit in front of me. No matter how innocent they seem, rabbits are not to be under estimated. Rabbits are my worst nightmare and they are the strongest creatures in the world. I was right; Tsunayoshi was not a regular herbivore. He was a rabbit!

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Tsuna's POV_

"Hiiiiiiee!" I let out a high pitched shriek as Hibari-san drew out his tonfas. However, I noticed that his stance was a defensive one instead of an attacking one. My hyper intuition acted up and before I could stop myself I asked, "What are you afraid of?"

I mentally slapped myself for asking the most feared man in the whole of Namimori that.

He froze and remained silent. My feet moved forward on their accord.

"Stay away from me!" he exclaimed which took me by surprise. His eyes narrowed slightly and a low growl formed in his throat. The usual me must have shrieked, apologised and ran away but I guess this Halloween I lost all rationality for I started to walk towards him.

Hibari-san shuffled backwards and I could sense waves of fear rolling of him. What exactly was making him tremble? Suddenly a thought kicked in. Was it the rabbit outfit that Reborn had made me wear? Clearly that baby knew something!

I stopped in my tracks and stared at Hibari-san. "Are you afraid of me, Hibari-san?" I asked.

He seemed to snap and lunged at me suddenly. I did not have time to dodge the attack and flew to the fence. Before I could stand up, I had Hibari-san pinning me down with his tonfas. It hurt and very soon, my lungs burned with the need for air.

"Don't you dare look down on me…" he breathed heavily into my ear. I shivered in fear. Hibari-san then continued, "I hate rabbits! You act all innocent then bite me back. You are a traitor and I hate traitors. This time, it is my turn to bite you to death!"

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

_Hibari's POV_

No, the rabbit will not bite me this time. I will bite the rabbit this time. I gathered all my courage together and prepared to bite the rabbit to death this time. However…

My resolve to kill left my body entirely as I saw the rabbit in front of me cry and shivered. Then only I realised that the rabbit was just like me. They are afraid but they are strong. They bite to protect themselves and those they hold dear. I let my tonfas drop to the ground and hugged the shivering rabbit.

"It's okay. I'll protect you then, you don't have to be afraid anymore. Sorry, I was wrong before, my rabbit," I whispered.

I felt the rabbit froze and gasped when he heard what I said. Tsunayoshi could really be dense at times. Instead of making me feel accepted with my confession of sorts, he made me feel awkward doing it.

"Hibari-san…" he murmured and stared at me with those innocent chocolate orbs. As much as I wanted to cuddle him, I was reminded that despite the fact he was a rabbit, I was a carnivore. I must not get too close to him or I might end up eating him. So I moved away.

Walking away and turning my back to him so my expression will not betray me, I said "Go back herbivore, your friends are waiting." With that, I stalked off.

That brat is certainly dangerous. He makes me feel all sorts of things, from excitement to panic and to fondness. All the herbivorous feelings I hated are happening to me. My fear of rabbits was blown away with that ridiculous attire of his. I can't help what I'm feeling but I don't think it should be a bad thing.

Beside me, Tetsuya Kusakabe looked at me as I smirked. Then, I asked him…

"Hey, have you ever been in love?"

His jaw dropped and he stared at me. "Kyo-san…"

I smiled from my heart and started to laugh. Life makes a joke out of me at times. Damn, I fell in love with a rabbit.

~Owari~


End file.
